There's a Dead Man Walkin'
by Hawkeye329
Summary: A rapist is running loose in Central and gets a hold of Winry and Hawkeye. But when Al is kidnapped for a toy, Ed must find him. But there is a catch. A humunculis is helping and wants Ed for himself...R&R COMPLETE!EdxWin RoyxRiza
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Scared…so scared!"

"I know, I know. It's ok, now. I'm here."

"I can't-I can't-"

"Ssh, Winry, calm down. I will catch the bastard who did this to you. But you have to help me." Edward Elric cooed to a beaten and broken Winry as she cried helplessly into his arms. Her arms and legs were bruised, her hair a tangled mess. Blood ran down her thighs… It made him absolutely sick that someone would do such a thing to such an innocent girl. He tightened his fists and bit his lip. She was so defeated. He would kill the man who did this.

He took her to the hospital from where it happened. He was taking a walk through Central and heard high pitched screams from down an alley. He ran with the speed of light, coming to a halt to see a man overpowering his love, her dress ripped and her panties thrown into a dumpster. He had been blinded with rage and stabbed the man with his transmuted automail, but the man escaped. He wanted to chase him, but that would leave Winry alone. So he scooped her up and cradled her as she wept. He only wished he caught the attacker's face. As police and ambulance arrived at the scene, he never left her side. He carried her to the ambulance and rode with her, her hand in his. Paramedics checked her with gentle care, Winry wincing away from them. When they were at the hospital, Ed carried her to a room, the paramedics following him. No one argued. He had the military power. They listened. She was given a room and a female doctor was requested. The woman examined Winry and wrapped any injuries, stopped any bleeding, and took a sample of semen. As nurses assisted, Edward was greeted by Alphonse, who sat by him in the waiting room.

Ed took one look at his brother and his strength faltered enough for him to lose control. He cried into his younger brother's shoulder, pain and fear of what happened reeling in his brilliant mind. Al wrapped him in a brotherly hug and let his own silent tears fall as they waited.

The doctor came out of the room, nurses exiting to the right of her to tend to other patients. She smiled sweetly at the Elrics, but pity was etched into her eyes. Ed stood up. "How is she?"

"For what she has gone through, her spirit is quite…tattered. I presume you are the one who carried her here?" Ed nodded at the brown, curly haired woman.

"Yes."

"You may see her. She's been asking for you." She looked at Al apologetically. "Forgive me, but I will only be allowing him in the room." Al nodded.

"I'll wait out here, brother." Ed nodded and entered the room.

Winry was lying in the bed, her eyes half closed. Her arms were bandaged with gauze and her face was puffy from tears. There was a long strip of gauze on her collar bone and she winced when she took a deep breath. He went to her side, gently holding her hand. "Win?" He looked at her, his eyes pleading for a response. She slowly looked at him.

"I was raped…wasn't I?" He gritted his teeth at the word.

"…Yes." She let more tears fall down her cheek, but he wiped them away with his soft, fleshed thumb. "Is it ok if I stay by your side, Winry?"

"Don't leave me. Please Edward, he might come back! He might find me and finish me!" She was growing hysterical. He caressed her cheek comfortingly.

"I will stay by your side always." He smiled softly at her and her eyes lightened.

"Lay with me?" Her question was quiet, the words a whisper. He stared questioningly at the doctor behind him. She nodded approval, then left the room, the light dimming. He stood up, swinging his legs onto the bed and wrapping his body around her, holding her close to his chest. She turned to face him, snuggling against him."I was so scared. I thought he would kill me. I thought I would die a heap of bones and skin."

"Ssh, Winry, you aren't going anywhere. Not for a loooong time. Not as long as I'm here. I promise you this." Edward brushed his hand through her hair, watching as he lulled her to sleep. "I won't leave your side, Winry. I will stay right here for as long as you need me. Forever." He kissed the top of her head and felt her back relax, then her legs. Her arms remained tucked between her and him. She fell asleep, leaving Ed to think about how, who, why, and what?

This story will get brutally good. That guy has a lot coming to him. Know why? Because it's Ed! Thanks for reading, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Edward walked down the streets of Central, needing a breath of fresh air. "Damn that Mustang, always sending me on pointless jobs…I could be doing something better with my life, like wondering what to do now with Al back in his body." He spoke aloud to himself, wondering what life would bring next._

_He turned down a side road, one of the original roads made of brick. He secretly admired it for its history, smiling at the thought of past citizens roaming where he was now. He kept on, putting as much space between him and HQ. _

_A banging sound on a dumpster caught his attention and he looked up from his random thoughts. He would have paid it no mind, but it happened again, louder, accompanied by a small shout. He began walking towards it, furrowing his brow. _Something doesn't feel right._ He quickened his pace as another shout carried to his ears. That voice was familiar. And it hit him. "Winry?" A scream bellowed into the night air and Ed began to run at full speed, twisting and turning to find her….when he saw what he never thought could happen._

_The man was holding her down by her chest, groping her breasts with his free hand and thrusting with all of his strength inside of her. She shrieked in pain as he pumped into her, laughing as he went. "Yeah, you like that, bitch?" He covered her mouth with his and gave an angry kiss. "Now how about we turn you arou-"_

_Ed had already transmuted his arm into a blade and penetrated the man between his shoulder blades…_

Ed awoke, sweat covering his brow. He balled his hands into fists and swallowed his breath, holding back his anger as Winry slept beside him. He looked down at her, his face breaking into a frown and tears welled up. "I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." His tears fell and he laid down gently beside her, sweeping her hair from her face. She stirred slightly, wincing in fear from her dreams. He wrapped his arms around her back and spoke softly. "Winry, wake up."

Winry struggled and he knew she was remembering. He squeezed, speaking calmly. "Wake up, Win, it's ok." Her eyes opened and he shrieked, trying to get away, but he laid his head against hers. "Sssh, you're alright. I'm here, now." She calmed, trying to catch her breath, and she succumbed to his comforting hold.

"That bastard…" Her voice quivered with anger, surprising the older Elric.

"Winry?"

"He grabbed me from behind. I was heading over to HQ to visit you and Al and he tackled me when I was walking in front of that alley. He…he forced me down with his pants already unbuckled…he was so drunk and cruel…" She began to shake and Edward laid his head on her back.

"Don't think about it right now. Just try to rest. Tomorrow brings a better day. I promise you." He tried to hide his seething and was relieved when she just nodded and relaxed.

&&&

Alphonse began to nod off in the waiting room, losing track of time. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, startled to see it was already past midnight. He stood from his seat, wandering over to the phone. Someone should call Granny Pinako. She should know what happened. She has the right to know. Al sighed. "Guess it has to be me…"

He dialed the number. It rang. Ring, ring, ring…"Pick up, grams…" He didn't want to say it on a message. How could he? Ring, ring, ring…It was late. Maybe he should wait until the morning.

"Mmph…hello?" He gulped. He woke her up.

"Hey Grams, it's Alphonse…"

"Oh, Al….Why the hell are you calling so early? Don't you know we old women need our rest? I have to build your brother's arm tomorrow he ordered. Winry's supposed to give me the measurements. She should have called me by now…Al? Are you still there?" He whimpered.

"I'm…still here. Granny, I have some bad news." He could hear her stiffen up by her breath. He knew she would stay silent until he said it. Why did he have to tell her? "Winry…She's been…Winry was raped." He half shouted it, realizing that he had tears streaming down his face. He staggered a little and a nurse laid her hand on his shoulder, smiling at him assuredly. He thanked her with his eyes and she stayed where she was.

"How?" Pinako's voice was small and far off. He shook a little.

"I don't know. Ed fought the dirty bastard off. She's here at the hospital now. Doctors said she will be fine. She won't let Ed leave her side…"

"Oh my god…Winry! I'll head there as soon as I can! Thank you for calling me, Alphonse." The phone clicked on the other end and Al threw the phone down. His shoulders slumped and he looked at the kind nurse. Her hair was in a neat pony tail and it was jet black. She had kind, brown eyes and freckles on her nose. She smiled.

"It's ok, Alphonse Elric. She's in good hands, what with Ed and all." He stared at her, something familiar striking about her.

"I know you…Moxie?" She nodded.

"How are you?" He smiled at his childhood friend, happy to see an old face. She pointed to the chairs.

"Let's catch up, I'm on break." He welcomed her company warmly, glad to have anything to take his mind off things.

&&&

Edward left the hospital the next morning, assuring Winry he would be back. He had gathered the courage and kissed her forehead, and she looked like it made her feel better. So he left for HQ, reporting to his _favorite_ person.

One knock at the door and the "Come in!" was ordered. He slammed the door behind, trying to act like himself. Roy didn't buy it. He gave Ed a pitiful smile, his eyes holding true sympathy. "Fullmetal, I know what happened. You don't have to be so aloof around me."

"It's none of your business." Ed felt his bangs fall in front of his face and he lowered his head. Roy leaned back in his chair.

"Edward, this kind of thing happens in any city. Nobody is safe. Not even us men. Unfortunately, Winry is one of five reported cases in Central the past three weeks." Ed looked up, his golden orbs widened in horror. Roy nodded. "It's becoming an epidemic of fear for our women. And all of the rape victims are connected to the military. So now it's our turn to catch him."

"Let me do it." Mustang stood from his chair and walked over to his colleague, resting a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"I can allow you to assist, but someone has already called for the head of the case."

"Who?" Edward was fully attentive and Roy let out a breath.

"Me." The Elric eyed him in surprise but nodded. He then noticed it was only them in the two person office. Roy growled. "Whoever this man is, he is strong and brutal. He knows how to dodge bullets." Edward gasped.

"Not Lieutenant Hawkeye…" Roy's nostrils flared. Edward swayed a little and stomped his boot clad feet.

"We kill him. He deserves to die." Mustang tugged at his gloves.

"My thoughts exactly." And for the first time, both Mustang and Edward agreed on something and would work together to carry out their decision.

&&&

Winry stared at the ceiling while her doctor examined her once more. She grimaced as Dr. Hillin checked her "private area". She wished she could go home. She hated this. She hated alleys, cities, men. Especially men. She then thought of Edward and smiled. All, but him. He and Al were her only loves, but Edward closest to her heart. He reached her over the line of brother. And she felt secure with him, as if the darkness would never find her in his arms.

"Ok, Winry, you seem to be healing well. No infections and the swelling has gone down remarkably. I should be able to release you today. There is just one test we are waiting for and you will be all set." Winry covered her legs up and sat up in her bed.

"What's the last test?" Dr. Hillin sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's a pregnancy test. We are able to tell now a day or so after it happens. You should be ok." She smiled and Winry felt a little better. This woman was so kind to her.

"Dr. Hillin, you seem to know a lot about this…kind of thing." Her blue orbs looked at her with questions and the doctor understood.

"Well, lately, there have been several cases in Central and…I have experienced it myself. It's why I do what I do." Winry felt her eyes widen.

"How do you get past it?" She pulled her legs up to her chest. Dr. Hillin stood again and grabbed her file, tucking it under her arm.

"You have your cure, Miss. Rockbell. With him, you will feel clean. Trust me." She then walked out of the room, Pinako running in the room in her place. Winry choked back tears at the sight of the old woman. She had bags under her eyes and a rag up to her nose. She had been crying the whole way here. She opened her arms to her and held her as she asked if she was ok. Winry told her grandmother she was, and knew it would be. Edward stuck in her mind, his warm smile washing over her.

Oh I want to write more to this chapter, but I will end it here. Next chapter Al is gonna suddenly disappear and Central will be caught in a twist of fear they never thought they would have to face. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Al? Al, are you here?" Ed searched up and down his small dorm in HQ, knowing his brother wasn't there. He slumped down on his bed and sighed, rubbing his forehead. He was tired and the bed underneath of him felt soft and welcoming. Maybe, if just for a few minutes, he could lie down and rest his eyes. He had so much to do, though! And Al being missing at the moment wasn't helping circumstances. Mustang wanted to get started on finding the raping scumbag today. But Al should be ok. He did leave him in the waiting room while he slept by Winry. Maybe he just went to the library to read up on something. He had to be nestled somewhere.

"Damn…I can't think." Edward yawned. He couldn't find someone if he couldn't think straight. He had to rest. He had to get some sleep. Winry would be out of the hospital soon. He would go to her after waking. It would only be a few…Edward was already asleep before he hit the pillow.

&&&

Winry walked nimbly out of the hospital, Pinako holding her hand the whole way. The tall blond took a deep breath of fresh air and looked around, her eyes scanning every man walking the street. Pinako squeezed her hand. "Winry, he won't show up here. You're safe. Let's just take you back to the dog pen."

"Grams, please. The _dogs_ are the ones that will catch this…this…" She broke off, her voice cracking. Pinako grumbled her distaste, but lead her granddaughter to HQ all the more quicker. As they reached the front steps, Jean Havoc met them, dressed casual. He leaned over Winry, hugging her gently, while whispering in her ear,

"Mustang promises the freedom Ed will give you. Go to Ed's dorm and stay there. Hold my hand." He broke the hug and smiled at her, telling her how glad he was to see she was ok and that her aunt was worried sick. She played along, getting a feeling they knew something and she laughed shyly. She responded to him, telling him she was ok and on the mend, knowing her sky would brighten soon. Havoc kneeled down to meet Pinako eye to eye, hugging her as well. Then together, they all went inside, Havoc saying loud, "We have to report this to the big dogs. The police can't handle this. I want my baby niece to be taken care of." His chest puffed out and Winry stifled an eye roll. He was a drama queen, for sure.

Entering the building, Havoc looked at Winry and cleared his throat. "Ok, if you go up two floors and turn left, you will find the dorms. Ed is in 2010. I will lead Ms. Rockbell to Mustang, where she will be filled in on everything going on and then put under protection." Pinako scoffed, stomping on his foot and making him shriek.

"You arrogant nimrod, what about my granddaughter?!" Havoc straightened himself up and fixed his shirt. He pointed at Winry, who was already heading towards the stairs.

"You know Ed and Al better than all of us. She'll have all the protection she needs." He tried to smile politely, but Pinako replied with a "Hmph!" He frowned at her and she sighed.

"Of course, though, they wouldn't spare any protection to an old hag like me."

&&&

Ed dreamt of sweet nothingness, his body relaxed in his small bed. His breathing had turned deep and slow, his heart rate dropping. He could hear nothing, feel nothing, and see nothing. All he knew was he was finally able to gain back some strength. But something was there. Suddenly, he could feel warmth. It was on his shoulder and running down his back. His skin began to tingle as he woke slowly and he felt his shirt had snuck up to his shoulder blades, exposing much of his skin. The warmth continued along his spine and stopped at his belt line. It disappeared completely. He opened his eyes half way, gazing at the sweet face of Winry, whose eyes were wide and innocent. Ed blinked in surprise.

"Winry! I thought you wouldn't be out of the hospital until later! I'm so sorr-"

"It's ok, Ed. Grams came to see me and she brought me here. Lieutenant Havoc led me to your room. I don't want to be anywhere else." She smiled sadly. He propped himself up with his metal elbow and sighed.

"How are you?" She snorted.

"Never better…I don't have anyone prodding around my…" She looked him in the eyes then, her crystal orbs full of fear. He lay down and held out his arms to her.

"Would you like to keep me company?" He asked this softly, pleading with her to open her heart to him. She hesitated, the fear in her eyes unsubsided. He smiled with encouragement. "Do you trust me?"

He received a quiet "Yes…"

"Lay with me. I'll heal your pain." She seemed to crash into him, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her to his chest. He rubbed her back gently as she held back her painful tears. "Everything will get better, Winry. I promise you this. Nobody gets to hurt you. Not as long as I live on this earth." She fidgeted, pushing away to better face him. Their lips were only inches from each other. She blushed.

"Edward…I love you. I always feel safe around you. I never want to leave your side." She closed her eyes, as if she was afraid what he would respond. He smiled sweetly and put his flesh thumb under her chin.

"I've always loved you, Win. And I'm here for you, no matter what." He breathed deeply, contemplating his next move. She was staring into his golden orbs and he decided to chance it. He leaned in, pressing his lips softly to hers. She took in a sharp breath of surprise, but did not tense. Instead, she eagerly kissed him back, her arms clutching around him. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and he pulled back, wiping them away with a chuckle. "Why do you cry when you're with me?"

Winry sniffled and touched her nose to his. "Because all of this time, I have loved you. I just never thought I would have you as a friend and love." She smiled again and he brushed her hair back.

"Silly Winry. We've always been together. You should know better." He kissed her again, long and slow. As he did, she parted her lips, allowing him entrance. He let his tongue explore her mouth, grazing her top pallet. She shuddered and pushed against him, deepening the passion.

But Edward pulled away completely, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, Winry. I just don't think we should keep going." He looked at their hands entwined with each other and frowned in guilt. "I don't want to pressure you. Not after that…" Winry nudged his chin with her nose, making him look at her.

"You're the only person that will make me feel pure again. Help me feel clean again, Edward." She begged with her eyes, tears once again welling. He was stunned, unsure of what to do. But as he gazed into her eyes, he felt their connection strengthen and he knew what he had to do for her and himself. He captured her lips once more and then smiled at her with such care, she thought she would melt right under him.

"Let's get you clean again, Love." He caressed her cheek lovingly and closed the space between them, thinking only about her and her alone, no other matters in the world existent…

&&&

_Previous night in the hospital_

Alphonse followed Moxie to the waiting area and just as she was about to sit down, she turned and faced him, grabbing his shoulders. "You know what? Let me take you for some coffee downtown. My shift ends in an hour or so, let me treat you. It's the least I can do." She smiled sweetly at him as his eyes wandered behind him to Winry's room. Through the window, he could see his brother lying next to their broken friend, his arms around her comfortingly. He turned back to Moxie.

"Sure. I guess I can." He smiled back at her and she nodded, giggling softly.

"Just wait for me here. I'll come get you." She walked off, turning down the hall. He sat down in a chair and sighed.

"I never thought she would be working in Central. I always thought she'd stay in Resembool. Hmmm…"

An hour passed and Moxie came back around the corner, wearing blue jeans and a lather coat. Her hair was down and slightly wavy from her ponytail and she seemed to bounce to him. He stood, walking beside her. "So, Moxie, how long have you been working here?" They exited the hospital, taking a shortcut through an alley…

"About three years now. I've been working on a career as a Doctor." Al nodded.

"That's cool! I never knew you were interested in the medical field!" he chuckled slightly, watching as she kept walking further and further down the never ending alley. She walked ahead of him now, leaving him feet behind her. He quickened his pace. "Are you in a hurry, Moxie?" He laughed nervously now, unable to see her in front of him. "Moxie?" He stopped.

Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and neck, head locking him. He struggled against the arms and sputtered for air. A deep voice spoke to him from behind.

"Alphonse Elric, I've been waiting to nab you off the streets for some time now. The girls are starting to bore me." He caressed Al's cheek and the young Elric flinched away, his skin turning pale. The man chuckled. "Don't worry, while your brother is fucking your friend, I'll be fucking you. Over and over again." Al began to feel his consciousness slip away, his last thoughts convoluted with fear. The man shook him. "You can't pass out yet. You have to get your present."

Alphonse was thrown to the ground, his head hitting the pavement. He yelped, feeling a warm liquid run down his head. The man climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and holding his hands above his head. Al tried to scream, but Moxie stood over him, smiling pitifully down at him. She leaned over and stuffed a rag in his mouth and bound his hands together. She ran her hand through the burly man's hair.

"There, love. This one won't scream now. You can ride him as long as it takes." She laughed as Al tried to scream, but he gagged on the rag in his mouth. Moxie sat down in front of him, holding his hands while the man stripped him of his jeans. He tried to kick and flail, but the man smacked him so hard, tears spilled from his eyes.

"Quit squirming! Help me flip him over. I'm gonna run him _raw_!" Moxie helped the rapist flip him over and Al heard the unzipping of pants. Suddenly, he felt an extreme weight on his legs and began to sob. This couldn't be happening.

&&&

_Present_

Edward awoke next to Winry, his broad, bare chest touching against her naked back. He kissed the back of her neck lightly and stood, pulling on his boxers and pants. He reached for his shirt and coat and quietly snuck to the bathroom, braiding his hair. As he finished cleaning himself up, he looked at the sleeping girl in his bed. He blushed as he realized the blanket had fallen off the bed, leaving her body bare and flashing to the world. He walked over to her, pulling the blanket up and over her to cover her. He then kissed her head and snuck out of the room, ready to face the day.

Without knocking, Ed entered Roy's office and sat down in front of the Colonel's desk. Roy looked at him, bags under his eyes. Ed cocked his head. "Mustang…you look like you've seen a ghost." Roy frowned and Ed noticed a note in his gloved hand. "What is that?"

"There's been another case. But it's become worse. Someone's been kidnapped." Mustang's bangs fell in front of his eyes and Edward grabbed for the note.

"Who?" He read quickly, taking in every word. When he finished, he shrieked in anger, punching the desk in front of him and smashing the end to the floor with his automail.

_To Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_Hello, Mr. Higher up. How are you doing? Must not be good if you don't have me in custody. Poor fallen horse. You can't even catch a petty criminal off the streets. But I have good news for you! I will stop all the rape and crime if you bring me what I ask for. The bad news; I have one of your soldiers and trust me, he's been put under my care. He's a sincere boy, so innocent and tight. I'm gonna have fun with him until you give me what I want._

_And don't pretend you don't know what I'm referring to. It's quite simple._

_Bring him or Alphonse Elric dies underneath of me. _

_I won't mind either way…._

Edward screamed at the top of his lungs. "That bastard has my brother! He's fucking my brother?!DAMNIT!" He glared at the Colonel, who said nothing. "What is he after that he has to steal people and their innocence?" Roy's eyes grew cold and fearful.

"Fullmetal….he's after you."

That changed everything…

Told you it would get brutal. I've never in my life written a story like this. Thought I would write something for mature readers. Don't worry, Ed will have something planned. You don't mess with Al. Not when he's around. Merry Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Bring him or Alphonse Elric dies underneath of me. I won't mind either way._

Edward kicked the wall in Mustang's office, a hole forming to fit his metal foot. Roy stood and grabbed the boy by his shoulders, holding him still. "Get a hold of yourself, soldier!" Edward kicked his superior in the groin, making him sink to his knees.

"Don't fuckin' tell me to calm down. That sick bastard is penetrating my brother in a place that shouldn't be penetrated! That son of a bitch is gonna pay. It's gonna start when he loses his dick!" Edward seethed with rage, shaking the room with his suddenly booming voice. Roy rocked on the floor a couple times, wincing as he pulled himself up.

"Mmph…you had to use your metal foot…" He rubbed his inner thighs. Ed sighed and tried to collect himself. There had to be something that could help him find Al. His kid brother wasn't stupid. He would leave behind something for Ed to find.

"Mustang, does the hospital have cameras set up?" Ed looked to the Colonel with hopeful eyes. Roy limped to his desk and sat down heavily, rummaging through some papers.

"Yes. It's required now."

"Let's go, Colonel. I'm sure the Lieutenant would like your company." Edward marched to the door and Roy jumped up to join him, feeling slightly foolish. Since when did Ed take charge? Ed seemed to read his mind and answered, "It's my brother, Roy. My brother."

At the hospital, Edward approached the front desk so fast, the clerk, a young blonde girl with stunning green eyes, backed away in her rolling chair. She eyed him with a brow. "Can I help you, Mr. Elric? Mr. Mustang?"

"I need to see surveillance tapes of the second floor. Now." His eyes were intense and she fidgeted in her seat."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Elric, I don't have the rights to give you that freedom." She squeaked at the end, antsy. Roy stepped forward, running a hand through his hair and smiled charmingly, catching her attention.

"Couldn't you just this once give me the tape from a couple nights ago. I won't…tell anyone on you." He winked at her, hamming it up. She ate it all, blushing slightly.

"U-um…h-hold on just a second. I'll be right back!" She bounced from her seat, running to fetch what he asked for. Edward shook his head as Roy switched back to a serious face.

"Riza's gonna kill me if she finds out I did that."

"How long have you two been at it?" Ed glanced at him. Roy shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean." The girl came back, her face flushed. She handed it to him as he automatically switched to the flirt the higher ups couldn't stand.

"Thanks, doll. I'll be sure to drop a good comment on your helpfulness." He walked away, Ed following on his heels as they headed towards a surveillance room. They approached a door and Roy knocked twice. A tall, gangly man answered, smiling as he noticed Roy and stepped aside, letting them both in. Roy shut the man out, taking a seat in front of TV monitors. Popping the tape in a VCR, he looked at Ed. "Time?"

"8pm." Edward watched the man fast forward through that day and he saw himself rushing in, Winry in his arms, then him waiting in the waiting room, then going in the room leaving Al behind. Roy let the tape play out. They watched.

Al sat there dozing in his chair and fidgeting. He eventually got up and went to the phone, dialing a number. Ed whispered "Pinako" to himself. Roy held his hand up. A girl came up to Al as he spoke into the phone, putting her hand on his shoulder. He slammed the phone down and began talking to the girl. They seemed to know each other. She walked away and Al sat down. After 15 minutes, Ed hit the fast forward button. "I know her…" The girl came back and Ed hit play. The two exchanged words and walked out the nearest exit. Ed read her lips. "Coffee. They went to get coffee. It would have been easier to just go to the front entrance. Why did she lead him out that way?"

Edward ran out of the room, following the hall to the stairway to the second floor. From there, he found the room Winry was in and found the exit. He took it, walking outside. Looking around, he took the stairs down the level ground and his mouth dropped. Ahead of him was an alley. "Son of a bitch, Al. Why?" He ran to it, Roy finding him.

"Ed, slow down!" Ed ignored him, entering the long alleyway, searching for that one clue…And he saw it. Cringing he stopped, reaching out to a dumpster and dropping his arm inside. His hand grabbed something and he pulled it out, his brother's torn jeans staring at him. He gripped them and his eyes began to water.

Roy stopped a few feet behind him. "Ed…there's something attached to the front zipper." Edward grabbed at the zipper and gasped as he realized what it was. It was a bloody note. He read it, holding it out from him.

_I see you found my little clue to you. Your brother was trying to leave one. But I wanted to leave one of my own. But this is all I give to you. Have to stop, your brother screams._

Ed folded the material and handed it to Roy. He then checked the rest of the alley, trying to think of something. If he was right, there would be a trace of DNA from their suspect. Because that blood was Al's. Why else stick it to the zipper of Al's pants?

&&&

Winry awoke in Ed's room, curled up warmly in his heavy blanket. She snuggled deeper in the bed, reaching her arm over to his side of the bed only to find an empty space. She frowned. "Ed, you had to leave me…" She sighed and rolled to his side, a crumpling underneath of her making her jump. She found a note with her name scribed on it in messy handwriting.

_Winry, I've gone to Mustang to get a lead on the cases in Central. I'll be back soon, Love. Please don't leave my dorm. No one can be trusted. _

_I love you,_

_Ed_

Winry kissed the paper and set it down, stretching on the bed and closing her eyes. She felt like herself again. She felt clean. Like nothing ever happened. Like Edward was the only one inside of her.

But he wasn't.

Another man penetrated her sacred spot. Gouged himself inside her in his own sick pleasure. Made her bleed and suck from him. Scarred her for life. Even Ed's love couldn't erase it. Winry curled up in a ball and began to weep. She cried softly, letting her tears fall down to the sheet underneath of her.

Until a sound on the other side of the door caught her attention. She looked up to the door as something slid down it slowly. Like a nail gliding down the wood and stopping at the knob. She leaped off the bed, sheet wrapped around her, and swiftly slid under it, sliding all the way to the wall, as far from the door as possible. The doorknob twisted, but only so far. It was locked. It shook over and over, as if the person on the other side was frustrated. And then silence. Footsteps led away from the door and the room fell quiet. Winry held her breath, sure all of HQ could hear her heart beating. Who could be wanting inside of the dorm? Did they know Winry was inside? She crawled out from under the bed, scrambling for her clothes. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed that they were neatly folded on top of Ed's dresser. She grabbed them and went straight into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. _Ed, please come back._

&&&

Alphonse wearily opened his eyes, looking around the room containing him. He tried to move his head, but his body hurt. His mind hurt. He couldn't concentrate on one thing except for the throbbing below his pelvis. _What would Ed do? _ Alphonse pictured his brother and took a deep breath. He had to find a way out of this. He could tell everyone who the rapist was. He could end this madness and Edward could be at peace with this whole situation. But if Al couldn't get out, couldn't escape…things were going to head down a much more painful road.

Slowly, he picked his head up. He was still on his stomach, sprawled across the floor, the rapists' pants on the other side of him. He struggled, trying to find the strength in his legs. With a final push, Al heaved himself up on his knees, his hands bound behind him. He stood up and looped his legs behind his arms and brought them to his front. He then used his teeth, untying the knotted rope, freeing his wrists.

Rubbing them momentarily, he crossed the room and grabbed the pair of pants. He winced, pulling them on, noticing all the blood streaking his slender legs. Pulling them up completely, he groaned. He was definitely in need for some nursing…trusted nursing.

Looking around the room for something to use as a weapon and to get out, he spotted a knife. He grabbed it, shoving it through a belt loop. He then faced the door.

It was a metal door with a long, slender handle and a dead bolt above it. He grabbed the handle and pushed it down, not surprised it was locked. "Damn it. There has to be something." His pale gold eyes searched, falling on a wallet…

Alphonse lunged for it, digging through it, pulling out a plastic card. He went back to the door, sliding the card in the crack. Wiggling the handle and sliding the card up, the door clicked and creaked open. He held his breath. _Could it be this easy?_

Stealthily, Al opened the door far enough to slip out of the room to find he was in an alleyway. He dove behind a dumpster, peering out into the night. He was about to move when footsteps were walking towards the alley. He looked to the half open door and ran to it, closing it and jumping back into his hiding spot in time to see a bulky figure coming closer. He knew it was him. The way he walked gave it away. The man walked slowly, licking his lips as he approached. Al knew he was coming for more. But this time he wasn't gonna get it.

As the man came closer, Al moved behind the dumpster, another one beside it. He carefully moved behind its neighbor, closer to freedom. His kidnapper reached the door and froze, seeing it was unlocked. Al ran across the alley and behind a garbage heap. The man stomped inside, slamming the door and yelling. Alphonse ran out of the alley and out into the night.

&&&

Edward approached the door to his dorm and pulled out his key. He stuck it in the lock and turned, the door swinging open. He stepped inside, noting the light off and the bed a mess, but no Winry. "Winry?" He threw his keys on top of his dresser and slid his coat off of his arms, hanging it on a hook by his door. He looked at the bathroom door, noticing it was closed, but the light was off. He leaned his ear on the door. "Winry?" He tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. "Winry!" Panic coursed through him and he kicked the door, the wood splitting and busting. He pushed through it to see a wide eyed Winry curled up inside the shower, clean and fully dressed, a towel keeping her dry.

Edward sighed with relief and crossed the small space between them. Climbing in the shower and sitting next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Please don't scare me like that." She sniffled and kissed his chin.

"I'm sorry. Someone came to the door today and it sounded like they were scratching at it. They tried to come in, but the door was locked. So I came in here and locked myself in, waiting for you." Edward furrowed his brow and brought her face into his hands.

"Winry, Al has been kidnapped…" Winry gazed in horror at him. He continued. "He left us a note…and he wants something in return…he wants me, Winry. And I don't know why."

"Edward, there has to be a way to save Alphonse. He's not being…"

"He still is." Ed's hands fisted up and his face turned red with rage. Winry gasped and looked away. Ed stood from the shower and hopped out, holding his hand for Winry to follow. "Come with me. I have something being tested and it should be back any minute."

Edward led Winry out of the dorm to the third floor inside of a lab. He knocked on the door and walked inside, tugging her along with him. He went over to Falman, who was examining a material. Winry grimaced as she saw it crusted with dry blood.

Falman looked up at Edward and jumped up from his seat. "Ed! I wasn't expecting you for a couple more hours."

"Is it done?"

"Uh yeah. But the results don't make any sense." Falman gave the material a dirty look and then picked up a clipboard with the results. Edward waited. Falman took a deep breath.

"The DNA from the semen…it belongs to one our soldiers." Edward gripped Winry's hand and glared at the officer.

"Who?"

"Breda…" Ed growled and Winry gasped, her hand over her mouth.

"There's a dead man walkin', Winry." Ed began. "But no worries. I'll be sure to drop him in his grave."

And the suspense rages on! R&R! Hope the New Year treats you good!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alphonse Elric ran through the small alleyways of Central, unsure of where exactly he was. He twisted and turned, leaped and bound into every corner, but kept running into dead ends. It felt like he'd been out for hours and he was afraid Breda would find him. And if not him, then Moxie. Al stopped a moment, jumping inside an empty dumpster. Closing the lid, he wrinkled his nose, the smell of garbage filling his nostrils. He closed his eyes, taking a breath. _Where can I be? How do I get out? How do I find brother? _He bit his lip in anticipation. Maybe he should keep to one spot and hope someone comes across here. Maybe he should keep going.

"Al? Where are you, cutie?" Al froze, recognizing Moxie's voice calling for him. It was in the alley next to this one and he could hear the clanging of dumpster lids being opened and closed. She would find him. She would take him back to Breda. _No. I will not be raped. I will not be overpowered by him anymore._ Quietly, Alphonse scoot to the farthest side of the dumpster and opened the lid opposite of him. He then climbed out and crouched behind it, waiting for her.

"Alphonse Elric? Are you here? Bre-Bre needs some lovin' and he's lookin' forward to you." She chuckled and entered the alley. Noticing the open dumpster, she headed directly for it, peeking in and frowning when he wasn't there. She closed the lid and opened the next, peering in again for a double check. She wanted to be thorough. As she closed the lid and began to walk away, Alphonse lunged at her, the knife he held sinking into her shoulder blade. She screamed and whipped around, glaring at him as he staggered back, her blood on his hands.

He looked into her eyes and saw something flicker behind them. Moxie's face twisted from pain to a deepening smile. "Tisk, tisk Alphonse, Dear. It will take much more than that." Al raised his brow.

"What are you talking about, Moxie?" Moxie threw her head back and laughed as she pulled the knife from her shoulder, making no expressions of pain. He eyed her, a thought happening upon him. "You can't be…" She lifted up her short skirt, flashing the ourroborus. He slumped his shoulders and staggered farther back, hitting the wall.

Moxie's face shimmered and bubbled to expose Envy's toothy grin. He took a step forward. "Oh Al. Do you really think that fat lard could do this by himself? No! He needed a booster. And I gladly gave it to him." He took another step forward. Al looked around him and saw he was trapped.

"What are you planning?" Alphonse began to shake and he grimaced at his weakness. He was terrified. Envy, however, was calm and composed.

"Breda needed an outlet for his dark side and I happily obliged. But I named him a price and that was for your brother. Fatty didn't mind a bit, said he prefers boys anyway." He looked at his nails and picked some dirt from underneath of one, continuing on. "Of course he wants a whack at him first, but I told him only if he finds him first. Because I wanted to taste him for myself. And then Breda could have him."

"Why Ed?"

"Kid, do me a favor, and shut up. You already know too much." Envy reached out, grabbing Al by the neck. Al squirmed underneath his cold hand, choking for air. The homunculus ran his nose along the boy's neck, smelling him like a hungry animal. "I suppose I could have my own fun with you before I return you to your owner. What do you think?" He laughed as Al looked at him in horror, panic clouding his mind. He watched as Envy shimmered and his bottoms were gone, exposing his erection. Envy turned him around and pushed his hands into Al's shoulders, pinning him helpless. "Let's get rid of these pants, shall we?" He ripped the pants from Al, exposing his gluts; red, bloodied, and raw.

Al felt his tears fall as Envy penetrated him hard and fast. He began a rough rhythm, pumping in and out, his breath becoming shallow and hot. Al screamed in pain, feeling his blood run down his legs once more. His skin was already so raw. He shrieked again as Envy hit his prostate over and over again, digging his fingernails into Al's shoulders. His strength left him and he hung there, helpless and beaten as Envy's seed spilled inside of him, mingling with his blood. As Envy dropped him to the ground with laughter, Al lay there and closed his eyes, another set of footsteps coming their way.

"You found him?"

"Oh, I did more than find him. He's all yours." Breda picked up one of Al's arms and dragged him beside him.

"You've been naughty, Alphonse. It's time I show you what real punishment is…"

&&&

Edward ran for Mustang's office, leaving Winry with Pinako in his dorm, Havoc and Falman guarding the door. He burst into the office, Roy standing from his desk. "It's Breda, Roy! He's the one who has Al! He's the one who's been raping all the women connected to us! He's the one who hurt Winry and Hawkeye!" Roy gritted his teeth and ran his hands through his hair.

"He hasn't even been in to work in three days. I should have known better! He's been calling in on days victims have been found. How could I miss it?"

"Hawkeye's not here. So you're lost." Edward's statement shut the Colonel up and he straightened. He took in a deep breath and looked the Elric straight in the eye.

"Be at the bastard's house by nightfall. We'll wait for him to come home…" Ed smiled and walked out of the room. As the door shut, Roy snickered and his eyes flickered red. "Stupid boy…"

&&&

Edward sat next to Winry on his bed, contemplating what to do. He knew something wasn't right. The Colonel isn't that dim witted. Winry rubbed his hand. "What if it isn't Roy?"

"He was standing right there, Winry. I'm sure it was him…unless…it couldn't be." He looked at Winry and kissed her sweetly, his thumb under her chin. When he pulled away, he kissed her nose. "Winry, I think you're right. Roy's been missing too." He stood up, pacing back and forth as Winry frowned.

"You don't think Mr. Mustang is getting…."

"I don't know. If he is, there'll be hell to pay. I have to go, the sun's going down." He went for the door, swinging his coat on over his shoulders. Winry stood with him, grabbing at his arms.

"Ed, this is what they want! They'll catch you!"

"No, Winry. They won't. Because they are hurting everyone I care about. So I will pay them back for what they've done. It ends tonight."

That is it for this chapter! Ed will soon avenge his loved ones. Sorry it took so long to update. I've had this chapter written for awhile, I guess I was nervous at posting it because I'm new to this kind of suspenseful drama. Hope it suits your interests. R&R! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_I have to keep my head clear. No matter what. Keep in the game. _Ed walked through the halls of HQ while thinking of what to do. He knew Breda had help from the homunculi. He figured Envy was getting into business that didn't belong to him again. _Bastard. If he touched Alphonse in any way…_ Ed shook his head. He had to keep it together, no matter what he may walk in on. But what would he walk in on? This could be harder than he thought. But he knew he was capable. He had to be. Too many people were relying on him.

He could bring back up…No, too risky. Edward knew better than that from experience. Back up made things more difficult. He had no choice but to go on his own either way. There was nothing else that needed to be said.

As Edward made it to the front entrance, he heard a whining from underneath the greeting secretary's desk. He wandered over to it and leaned down to see what it was and a smile spread across his face.

Maybe he could take back up…

&&&

He opened his coal black eyes, his matching hair blocking most of his view. It smelled badly, the room making him want to vomit. It was as if he was in a slaughter house. He didn't really know where he was. He couldn't even remember how he ended up here in the first place.

He tried to move his arms, but he found that they were completely numb. His shoulders throbbed from a pressure, but he didn't know what the pressure was caused by. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus. He blew his bangs from his dirtied face and groaned. He began to remember. He had just gotten done with telling Fullmetal that his brother was kidnapped. When was that? He shook his head, viewing his surroundings more thoroughly. There were bare walls enclosing him and the room itself was fairly small. He could see now that he was hanging up by his wrists, explaining the numbness of his arms and pain in his shoulders. The walls were painted black, as well as the door, which he could not locate. In front of him, his once white gloves were covered in blood. Useless. He couldn't reach them anyway. Above his head near the chain holding him up was a single dangling light bulb, which glowed dimly, giving the room a hostage feel.

Hostage. Roy Mustang a hostage. What a bunch of shit. Roy scoffed to himself as he noted his stupidity the night he was caught and dragged here. He had been doing his paperwork to make Hawkeye happy when she was able to come back to work when there was a knock on his door. He said "Come in!" without looking, as he always did, and just expected one of his shoulders to shout "Sir!" Roy continued on with his paperwork until an unfamiliar voice reached his ears with a slither.

"_Colonel Roy Mustang." Roy looked up from his work to see no one standing in the room. The door was wide open and he glared at the empty hallway outside. He knew someone had just called him. He heard it. He wasn't one to hallucinate. He stood from his chair, pulling his gloves on as a precaution. Walking around his desk to his door, he closed it hard, the slam echoing all through the third floor. "Was that really necessary?" The voice came from behind him this time and he froze. That voice was cold hearted. He knew that voice…_

"_What do you want?" He kept his voice calm, but he didn't turn around. Not yet. He had to think of his next move. The voice laughed. It sounded as if the perpetrator was sitting at his desk, head elevated back. His feet were probably on top of his papers. He cringed. Disgusting. _

"_Oh, you dumb horse! You know better than that! I want your pipsqueak!" Pipsqueak…Roy felt his mental light bulb flicker._

"_Envy…I didn't think you would be foolish enough to come in here. Does this mean you will turn yourself in?" Roy finally turned around, but Envy was no longer sitting. Instead, he was standing on top of the desk. Roy flinched as he had to look up to the creature before him. Envy gave a toothy grin. _

"_I came here to take care of you, my dear. You know too much information."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I have my ways. A little birdy told me you figured out I was a part of this case. So now you become the little birdy's worm." His grin turned into a malicious smirk. Roy felt his fingers itching to snap. All it would take is once. One flame and this homunculus will be toasted extra crispy. Envy noticed this and sighed. "You know, that Riza was a wonderful woman. She felt so warm beneath me." Roy froze instantly. He felt his teeth begin to grind._

"_Don't talk about her that way." His voice was raspy, but full of rage and shock. Envy chuckled. _

"_What's the matter, horsey man? Jealous you didn't have your cowgirl straddle you first?" _

"_Shut the hell up."_

"_She really was comfortable. I rode her for a looooooong time. I guarantee that will be an experience she will NEVER forget!" _

"_Stop."_

"_Oh, and she bled. Blood spewed everywhere. It was almost as if she had a balloon tucked away inside of her." _

"_I said STOP!" Roy had lost it. He lunged at Envy, his hand outstretched. He snapped his fingers towards Envy, shooting the hottest, blue flame he could transmute. Envy easily dodged it, grabbing his arm and flinging him across the room. Roy hit his head on the wall and yelped. Envy walked over to him and kicked his ribs. A crack filled Mustang with dread and pain immediately after. Envy knelt down beside him, grabbing his chin roughly._

"_Make a note to yourself, Colonel. Don't allow your emotions to cloud your judgment. It makes it easier for me to kick your ass." _

And then everything had gone black. Roy growled at his mistake. He had never felt so weak and worthless. It was as if he was stuck in the middle of a rainstorm with nothing but his gloves. No gun and no bullets. Just wet, flabby fabric that held no protection for him or those he cared for.

"Roy Mustang, you're awake!" Roy jerked his head up and noticed where the blood on his gloves had come from. His chest had a huge gash from shoulder to shoulder. It had been burned shut, but it had done its damage. He was weakened. In pain. All to Breda's advantage.

"What the hell do you want?" His voice was weaker than he preferred. Breda simply smiled, his hands in his pockets. It looked as if he was playing with something. A weapon, maybe?

"I want your cooperation, Colonel. And that will start with you keeping your mouth shut."

"And how do you expect me to do that? Are you gonna fuck my brains out?" Roy laughed in spite of himself. Injured or not, Breda stood no chance. Breda laughed alongside him, making him hush.

"Of course not! I'd never be able to if I wanted to. But, there are other ways of tweaking you to my advantage." He walked over to the hidden door and opened it. He reached inside, grabbing a hold of something and pulling it in. Roy felt his eyes widen. Riza was dragged in by her arms, her hands and feet bound. Her hospital band still adorned her wrist. She was unconscious, but her face spelled out pain. Roy jerked against his restraints at the sight of her. Breda smiled wider. "I thought she would do the trick. She wasn't easy to break out of the hospital, you know. A lot of great nurses died and there was nothing anyone could do."

"Leave her alone. She's gone through enough!" Roy's voice was stronger now, his anger fueling him.

"I need her for my plan. Just like I need you. But I won't have you without her, so there's no way I can let her go. Plus, she already knows. So that won't do." He dropped her to the ground, her head hitting the concrete floor with a thud, making Roy cringe.

"What are you trying to accomplish, Breda? Is it power you want?"

"Sort of. But not military power. You see, I made some new friends. They are quite friendly when you agree to help them."

"Envy."

"You got it! He was able to lure Winry down the alley, Alphonse away from the hospital, and now you! He has become quite the helpful comrade." Breda walked up to Roy and examined his chest. "I didn't expect him to do anything to you while you were out, but I did the best patch up I could. If you make it out of this alive, you should really have that looked at. He pulled what he was playing with out of his pocket and held it up to Roy's chest. It was a large knife, the blade shining brightly in the dim light. Roy watched as the tip of the blade was pushed against the cut in his chest. He stifled a yell and felt blood dripping down to his stomach. Breda sighed in wonder.

"Well, I hope Envy comes soon. If I get too bored, I'll have to put on a show for ya." He looked back at Hawkeye. Roy felt his heart sink. It must have shown in his face because Breda laughed loudly. He pushed the blade in deeper and dragged it across his chest, opening the cut. Roy let the growl of pain slip past his lips. "Just kidding, Roy! I have to leave you again though. So I expect you to hang around a bit longer. I have some shrimp to fry…"

And with that, Breda dropped the knife and walked out, locking him and Hawkeye inside. Roy sighed, looking helplessly at the woman he loved. There was a small cut on her forehead and it bled slightly, the crimson just now reaching the floor beneath her. He struggled against the chains bounding him and grimaced as they cut into his wrists.

"Damn it!" A bump at the door startled Roy then and he watched as it opened slowly. It was dark outside, so no light splashed the doorway. He squinted as a shorter figure entered the room. He cracked a small, tired grin. "Well, it's about time."

All he was answered with was a small bark.

&&&

Alphonse was lying on the floor once more, but this time he was tied to a hook in the wall. He wiped his tear stained face with his shoulder and tried to calm himself down, but he knew he was going to lose it. His sanity was on the brink. He couldn't take much more. His body was so weak, he couldn't stop shaking violently. He was still bleeding from a couple hours before. He wouldn't last any longer.

Al looked about the messy room and searched for something to occupy him from the pain. Breda would be back soon. He hoped he would give him a rest for the night. Then again that would mean bed time. Al shivered harder. He hated this. He wanted it to end. He wanted his life to end if it would continue on like this. _I wish I could get out of here and find brother. Find anybody that could help me._ He laid his head back against the floor and felt more tears. He closed his eyes…

And then a bang on the door. Alphonse jumped, startled by the sudden loud noise. He crawled up against the wall, fearing it was an angry Breda. He curled up into a ball as the door was pushed open violently. He held himself in a ball with all of the strength he had left. _Please leave me alone. Please!_

"Alphonse?" Al opened his eyes at the sound of his voice. He slowly looked up and gasped. Was he imagining things? Was he really here?

"B-brother?" Alphonse unlocked his body as Edward ran towards him, dropping to his knees beside him. Ed's face had a look of despair and concern, mixed with happiness. Al leaned against his warm shoulder, relieved to see a friendly face. "Edward, how did you find me?" Ed clapped his hands against the wall and the chain disappeared, turning into a statue of a dying Breda. Al knew he was pissed. Ed grabbed Al by the arm and carefully pulled him up. He then wrapped his arms around him into a tight hug.

"Alphonse, I thought I lost you." Al burrowed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, brother. I tried to escape…"

"Don't worry about it. Right now we need to find you a hiding spot while I take care of business." Ed broke the hug and looked Al straight in the eyes. "When did that dirt bag leave?"

"Uh…maybe an hour ago??? I don't know." Al was quiet, and Edward tightened his fists.

"He'll be back soon. And I'll be waiting for him…What is it, Al?" Ed put his hands on his brother's shoulders. 'Talk to me, little brother. I'm here now. You'll be safe." Al began to tear up again.

"Brother, he'll get you. That's what he wants is you. Said it would give him power with the homunculi. You have to hide with me!" Edward shook his head.

"Dumbass thinks giving me to them will give him a seat. They would kill him after he became useless." The older Elric nodded out the door. "Come on, Al, you need to get out of here. You need to hide." He pulled him towards the door and Al obeyed this time, no longer willing to fight. He was so happy that he was with his brother again.

Edward led Alphonse outside into the alley and helped him into an empty dumpster. Al noticed the inside was completely clean and smell free. Ed winked at him. It was also cushioned and there was even a blanket, some gauze, and a bowl of water. When Al was inside, Ed jumped in with him, wrapping him in another hug. "I'm sorry, Al. I'm sorry I didn't prevent this sooner. This is my fault. I was so preoccupied with Winry I didn't even think something like this would happen. I'll be here for you no matter what. It'll never happen again." Alphonse felt his eyes widen as he felt tears spilling onto his neck.

"Ed…" He hugged him back as tight as his strength allowed. "I'm ok. Just please be careful. I won't be of much help to you." Edward laughed, kissing his brother on the top of the head. Al slugged him playfully on the shoulder.

"I love you, Al." Edward climbed out of the dumpster and shut the lid. Al listened and heard him clap his hands and slam them on the lid, transmuting it permanently shut. Al was trapped. Which meant he couldn't get out, but nobody could get in. Al frowned.

"Brother…"

Just then, a small "woof" from the outside of the dumpster caught his attention. Al couldn't help but smile. _Black Hayate! No wonder he found me! That dog could find anyone if he wanted to! Go brother! _

&&&&

"Alphonse Elric! I can't wait to see you! I've been itching for a little while now and could use you as my scratcher." Breda laughed heartily at himself. He was in such a good mood. He had Alphonse, he would gain power, Roy and Riza were trapped somewhere; life was good. As he came upon the door at the end of the alley, he noticed that it didn't smell as bad as it had the last time he had walked down here for some play time. He shrugged it off and reached the door, unlocking it and swinging it wide open. "Al! Are you ready for me? I'm nice and hard for you." He shut the door slowly behind him and smiled a toothy grin.

But there was no Alphonse. In fact, there was nobody in the room at all. Except for a growling dog that suddenly leaped from nowhere and bit his "special place". "GAHHHHHHHHH!" Black Hayate bit and clamped down on Breda's manhood, tearing as he slipped. Breda went to beat the dog on the head, but he let go, only to be replaced by a flying Edward. Breda blocked too late. A metal arm crashed down into his face with a shout of victory from the blonde.

"How do you like that, asshole!" Edward stood up and picked him up by one of his ears, dragging him out into the alley. Breda grabbed his arm and flipped him down on the ground and straddled him between his legs.

"I don't think so, small fry."

Edward exploded. Suddenly, the man was thrown across the alley, high pitched wails and cusses following him. He shouted from the pain and rolled to his stomach, his hands on his head. Footsteps came toward him.

"You hurt Winry, Hawkeye, Alphonse, Roy, and even citizens right off the streets of Central. Did you think you would walk away from this freehanded? I don't think so, Heymans. I'm gonna make sure you hurt just as bad as they all do because of you." Breda let out a roar of laughter, but Edward kicked him in the throat.

"What, you gonna screw my brains out like I did to everyone else???" Edward chuckled.

"No. I'm gonna do one better than that." He took a step forward and knelt down so that he could see his face more clearly. Breda looked up at him, whining as he saw the look on the boy's face. Edward took his hand to his back pockets and seemed to rummage for something until his grasped it. Then he pulled it out to show him what it was.

It was a single glove. Heymans looked at it, a confused expression overtaking his face. "What the hell is that?" Edward made a face as if he was flabbergasted at his answer.

"Why, Breda, you don't know?" He dropped the glove by his face. "You should! It belongs to someone who thought you were his friend. And he's here to repay the favor with me."

Breda understood what the glove was then. Another set of footsteps approached him where he lay.

"Hello again, Heymans. So sorry I wasn't able to hang around. I thought I would just meet up with you here, instead."

End of chapter 6. Sorry if it seems a little rushed. I tried to make it a little longer. Anyway, hope its ok for ya'll. Read and review.


	7. Chapter 7 Part One

Chapter Seven Part One

"How can you even move, Mustang?" Breda brought himself up with his arms, trying to crawl away. Edward kicked him in the ribs with his metal foot, blood spurting from the man's mouth.

"No more questions, you slimy bastard! You get no answers!" Ed bent down and grabbed the collar of his shirt, punching him in the face, his nose breaking loudly. Breda yelled. Another punch busted his lip. Several more followed until his face was black and blue and Roy put a hand on Ed's shoulder to stop him. Edward pulled away, punching the man one more time with all of his strength. Breda spit out a few teeth, barely keeping conscious now.

"Wait until my new superior finds you…" He attempted a laugh, but Roy snapped his fingers, a light flame dancing inside of Breda's mouth. The coward of a man screamed in agony as his soft pallet and the insides of his cheeks charred. Tears fell down his cheeks. Edward walked away from him, too frustrated to look at his face anymore.

"He's all yours, Roy." Roy chuckled and stepped closer to his victim. As Edward walked towards the apartment, he heard several snaps from a steadied hand fueled by rage.

&&&

"Well, this is certainly interesting. The game has grown quite immense." Envy chuckled as he watched the pipsqueak walk into the apartment where his brother was overtaken. He stood perched on the top of the complex, looking down at Breda as he was scorched alive. He thought it surprising that Ed only punched him a few times. Why not kill? He followed the boy with his eyes and thought of the inside of the small living space. "Oh, he will like what he finds…haha. Perhaps I will meet him inside."

&&&

Edward walked into the small building as flames and screams filled the air behind him. The room was dark and garbage littered the floor. He took another step deeper and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. The atmosphere was foreboding. He could feel the fear his brother felt.

The hook where Al's chain was stood out mercilessly; uninviting. All around the bed were blankets and dirtied rags stained with blood. There were few articles of clothing, of which had been stripped to perform something even Ed knew was a sin against nature. And then he spotted what was on the bed.

The mattress was covered in blood and semen. Ed felt his muscles tighten in his neck and he began to gag. Steadying himself in the nearby nightstand, he coughed raggedly, spit dripping to the floor. "What's a matter, Fullmetal? Can't handle a little violence?" Ed whipped around, flinging a knife at Envy, who was just inside the doorway. He caught it easily and tossed it aside, slamming the door shut behind him. Outside, Edward could hear a muffled Roy shouting "Edward!" He glared at the homunculis.

"How could you do something like this? You sick, inhumane bastard."

"Awwww, you're gonna hurt my feelings! I thought it was completely just! Afterall, there have been many times where you and your brother have fucked me over!?"

"He wasn't brought into his real body to be scarred like that." Edward clapped his hands, transmuting his arm into a blade, the tip shining in the dim light. Envy chuckled.

"Wanna play rough, do we? Well, I like it rough." Envy crouched down, ready to pounce, but Ed had already done so, his blade slicing his chest. Envy staggered back, laughing at his own blood being spilled. Edward cringed as the wound healed seconds later, Envy standing straight again. "There is no way out of what you started, dear boy. I will have to demonstrate what I did to your brother. That way you will be able to understand everyone's pain."

Edward growled at him as he moved forward. He would not back down. Not this time. Not ever. Not after what had been done. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them against the metal hook in the wall. Envy staggered back from the light and gasped. "What the hell is that?" Ed held a pistol in his hands.

"You should know by now what it is, Envy." He threw it up in the air, Envy watching it as it sailed up towards the ceiling. With the few seconds he had, Edward once again lunged at Envy, stabbing him straight through the chest. Envy screamed and tried to knock Ed away from him, but he stayed put, waiting.

The gun fell down, but never made it to the floor. Instead, it fell into the hands of Riza Hawkeye. She stood next to Edward, the barrel of the weapon staring inches away from Envy's forehead. She glared at him. Without a word, she pulled the trigger several times, the bullets penetrating Envy's skull.

&&&

Alphonse used the water his brother left to wash up a bit. Carefully, he cleaned the wounds between his thighs, wincing as he did so. After he finished, he took the blanket and wrapped it around himself, feeling shock take over him. He hated feeling so weak. He lay down against the soft sides of the newly done dumpster. It was more comfortable than his bed at HQ.

Suddenly, Al heard screaming and a loud roar of flames and he shot up, hitting his head on the top of the dumpster. He rubbed his head, but listened intently. The screams were agonized and died abruptly as the sound of fire engulfed them. He knew that Breda had just died and he couldn't help but feel pity for the man. Even after everything he had gone through, to be burned alive had to feel much worse. But Al cringed in anger. Even if he was burned alive, he only had to feel it once. "You got what you deserved, asshole. I hope you rot."

Then another scream startled Alphonse out of his thoughts. Roy had called for Ed, concern in his voice. Al listened as he heard footsteps running towards the apartment and a door slamming. His heart sank. He knew that Envy was here. He could feel him. "No..no, brother! Mustang!!!! Colonel, let me out!!!" Al began to pound on the metal walls, begging to come out and to be free. He had to help somehow. He could push past this pain. As long as his brother didn't have to feel it.

But everything went dead silent and as quickly as the door slammed, a gunshot sounded from behind that slammed door. Al froze. Who was shot? Was it Hawkeye? What was going on? Al began to bang his fists on the metal again, the ringing sound reverberating in his ears.

"Al?" Roy's voice was right above him and Al pounded on the closed lid.

"Help me!"

"Get back as far as you can!" Al crawled to the other side of the dumpster and suddenly heard the sound of flames engulfing the lid. And then it was pried open, the metal melted, but cooling fast. Roy reached inside, outstretching his hand. "Al, come on. It should be over now." Alphonse took the Colonel's hand and was pulled out. Roy looked him over and frowned. Al put his hand up.

"Please, I just want my brother." His voice cracked and he put his head down, wrapping his arms around himself. He just wanted Ed to come out of that room.

I am splitting this chapter in a couple parts. I hope this part wasn't bad. This story will end relatively soon, so look for updates! Sorry it took me so long to update! College can be quite the pain! Please review! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7 Part Two

Chapter Seven Part Two

It had been minutes after the gunshot went off and Roy began to feel his heart sink. What if something went wrong? What if it wasn't Riza who made that shot? What if Ed and Riza were…? No. He couldn't think about that. Not after everything that had just happened. There had to be a better explanation. Just then a knock at the apartment door startled both him and the younger Elric. It creaked open slowly, smoke pouring from the room. They waited, feeling frozen as if time had stopped itself. And then…coughing. Riza came running out first, the pistol in one hand, the other covering her mouth. Large flames were licking the doorway and she collapsed as soon as she was out of harm's way. Roy ran to her, grabbing her by the arms and pulling her back farther, just to be extra cautious. Alphonse shrieked.

"Where is Edward?" Riza tried to talk, but her words were a mere wheeze.

"In there!" Al ran for the burning door, but Roy held him back by the shoulder. The boy couldn't fight back, his strength almost nonexistent. Tears began to streak his face once more.

"Ed! ED!" He cried into the smoke filled air. Roy began to drag them back towards the alley opening, wanting to be as far away as possible. It was all too much to bear.

Suddenly, a clap echoed down the hollow walls of the alley and an explosion of ash and sparks flew into the darkening sky. Alphonse turned around and saw Edward limping from the apartment, having cleared a path with his alchemy. His face was covered with soot and his skin was a deep red. He ran as best as he could to catch up with Al and together everyone exited the alley.

It seemed like hours before they had all reached the hospital. Al was immediately taken to be checked for damage from being desecrated so many times. Riza was readmitted to be looked over due to her kidnapping from the hospital. And Ed reluctantly followed a doctor to have his burns looked at. Roy sat in the waiting room, insisting that he didn't want to take up a room and that a nurse could patch him up from there.

By nightfall, everyone was stable. Edward walked out to the waiting room to see Roy sleeping across a couch, his chest exposed and a fresh stitching job covered with gauze. Ed left him alone and walked back to find his brother. Upon locating his room, he peeked in to see Al completely awake and alert, his eyes wide and somewhat hollow. A nurse tapped Ed on the shoulder. "Are you Edward Elric?"

"Yeah. Is my brother going to be ok?"

She smiled gently. "Yes. He should recover with lots of TLC. But right now I'm afraid he is experiencing some acute stress."

"Can I see him?" She thought a moment as he stared into the room.

"Yes. But don't tell anyone I let you in. Usually we have to keep visitors out when stress such as this sets in, but I believe you could snap him out of it."

Edward walked in without another moment wasted and approached the bed. Al slowly looked at him and his eyes softened. Ed smiled. "Hey, Al. How are you holdin' up?"

"Alright. But I keep expecting him to show up." Ed wrapped his arms around his little brother in a warm hug. Al sank into him and closed his eyes, his shoulders relaxing.

"He won't. Breda is dead, Al. He can't hurt you or anyone else anymore. I promise you this."

"And Envy?" Ed pulled away from him to look him straight in the eyes.

&&&

"Are the Elric brothers in?" Winry asked the secretary manning the front desk of the hospital. The woman looked over some papers and nodded, telling her what rooms and the conditions Ed and Al were currently in. Winry thanked her and walked back to find them. She had been overjoyed to hear that everyone had made it out alive and that Breda was gone, but she couldn't help but worry when she also learned everyone was in the hospital. Knowing Ed he got himself blown up or something.

But when she found the room and peeked in the small window, she took a step back and sighed, a relieved smile on her face. Ed was on the bed next to Al, comforting him as he cried. Winry knew how the younger Elric felt. It was good he was letting it all out. She couldn't imagine how many times he went through what he did. Ed had a tear falling down his cheek as well, so she knew it was bad. She went back to the waiting room.

There, Roy Mustang was opening his eyes from a restful sleep across the sofa. She sat down in the chair next to him and waited for him to acknowledge her. He looked over at her and smiled slightly. "Hello, Winry."

"Hi, Mr. Mustang." She watched as he repositioned himself so that he was sitting up. When he was comfortable, he looked back at her.

"Is everything ok?" He smiled charmingly, and Winry understood why women flocked to him. He was quite handsome. But she could also see the pain that life had given him from war and military service work. She frowned at this and he looked concern. She snapped herself out of it, shaking her head.

"Um, everything is fine! I just came to see Ed and Al and everyone. I heard that Heymans Breda-"

"You don't have to speak so formally about him. He was a sick, deranged soldier who has been disposed of properly." Winry smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Mustang."

"Call me Roy." She giggled lightly and he grinned, happy that he could lighten the mood, even if it was in a morbid way. But it had been a long week. Everyone needed a laugh. Winry cleared her throat.

"How is Miss. Riza?" He blinked a few times.

"She should be doing alright. I haven't been in to check on her since I lay down to sleep. How are the boys?"

"Mending." Roy nodded, understanding. He knew what those brothers could do for each other. He sometimes wished he had a brother. He frowned, remembering Maes. He was the closest to a brother he had before Lust had killed him. He put his head down, but Winry's soft hand surprised him. He looked up at her and she smiled warmly. "You should go see Miss. Riza. I'm sure she's waiting for her other half." Roy blushed.

"I…uh…well…" Winry chuckled.

"Oh, please! You think I can't see it! Ask any woman who could observe you. You two make a great pair and your secret's safe with me." She winked. With that, Roy stood and made his way to Riza's room, ready to make her feel better just as Winry made him feel.

&&&

After Alphonse fell asleep, Edward snuck out of the room and went to the waiting room. As he did, Roy passed him, determination and a love struck expression on his face. He knew what he was going to do and he didn't slow him down. He continued to the waiting room, where he gasped as Winry met him half way.

Edward wrapped his arms around her, breathing a sigh of happiness and relief as she hugged him tight. She looked up and kissed him softly and full of love. He returned it, rubbing his nose against hers. She smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'm so glad you guys are ok!" He tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her again, his own tears leaking out.

"Me too, Win." He led them to the couch and sat down. He pulled her on his lap and held her as she cuddled into his chest. The secretary smiled at them and turned around in her seat. As Edward kissed Winry over and over, she put her finger on his lips, stopping him. He blushed, making her giggle.

"Edward, you act like you would never see me again. Are you ok?" He kissed her finger.

"I was so scared, Winry." His voice was barely a whisper and she looked up into his eyes. "I thought that I would lose my brother, my friends, and myself. I thought that no matter what I would die today and never be able to make everything better for you or Al." He looked away, another stray tear falling down his cheek. She wiped it away and put her finger under his chin to make him look at her.

"It's ok, Ed. You did what you had to. Everyone is safe and out of harm's way. You save your brother and your friends and took another criminal off the streets." He shook his head.

"But I missed one, Win. Envy got away. I couldn't stop him. I had no chance." He grew frustrated, but took in a shaky breath. "I had stabbed him in the chest. I held him there as Hawkeye came to shoot him, but as the trigger pulled, Envy set a trap without us even knowing. The gunshot sparked a fire and set the whole building ablaze. Riza managed to get out, but I stayed behind, the building falling down all around me. Envy was standing there in front of me with a smile on his face! A smile! He began to laugh at me and he disappeared. That's when I transmuted a path and ran out." Edward put his head down in shame. "I should have tried harder."

Winry began to feel angry. She put her hands on Ed's cheeks and looked him straight into his golden eyes, making him freeze. She spoke loud and clear, uncaring of who heard her.

"Edward Elric, you are the bravest person I know and you risked your life to save everyone. So what if he got away! You took a rapist off the streets of this earth and I know you will find the other one! You're the Fullmetal Alchemist! Anything is possible for you! And never forget that!" She ended her mini speech with a kiss on his lips and he sank into her arms, kissing her as a thank you.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Edward laid down on the couch, pulling Winry down with him. She stroked his hair, watching as his eyes fought to stay open. She kissed his forehead. "Sleep, Ed. I won't leave you." He closed his eyes and was asleep before she could say another word.

End of chapter seven. Kida sappy but I was bored. Next chapter, I'm thinking, will probably be the last, but no worries, I don't really know yet. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks!


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Edward opened his eyes. He stretched in his bed in his little apartment and gave a long yawn. His mind was in a happier mindset as he turned to his side and wrapped his arms around a sleeping Winry. Gently, he kissed the top of her head and smiled as she peeked her eyes open. She turned to face him and her face was sleepily bright. He chuckled. "Good morning."

"Morning." She rubbed her eyes and kissed his lips sweetly. "You seem cheery, Ed…I wonder why."

"Oh, no reason. Just that I have you in my bed right now." He kissed her again and laid her on her back, running his hands down her bare chest. She pushed him back an inch to meet his eyes.

"Edward, we just woke up. Shouldn't we save this for later?"

"Who says we have to?" He closed the space again, deepening his hungry kiss and pushing her deeper into her pillow. He climbed over top of her, easing his way inside of her and she gasped at the sudden penetration. He smiled, thrusting slowly and passionately as she clutched his back and pulled him down farther. She stared up at him and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him with everything she had and moaning in his mouth…

And then a knock came at the door. Ed stopped midway into his kiss and froze on top of her. She whimpered, grinding her hips and keeping him trapped inside her. He bit his lip and threw his head back, moaning before he could contain himself. The knock hesitated and he felt his face flush.

"Brother?" Ed felt his face turn purple when he heard Al's voice outside the window. Winry was flushed as well and she kicked Edward off of her, sending him sprawling onto the floor. He yelped and lunged for his clothes lying on the floor and yanked on some pants and a shirt. Running a hand through his messy hair, he looked back at Winry, who ran into the bathroom, and opened the door. Al stood there, his face pink, and smiled sheepishly. "Did I interrupt anything?" The younger Elric avoided Ed's eyes, clearly knowing the answer.

"Uh…N-no, Al. It's ok…What do you need?" Ed didn't make the effort to make eye contact either. In the bathroom, Winry banged around in the shower, trying to give the vibe that nothing happened. It was futile.

"Colonel Mustang wants to meet you outside. He said that there was something important that he needed to tell you. Something he can't say in here." Al's voice was full of fear and Ed knew that it had something to do with what happened two months ago. Nobody had thought about it since it happened and it was never brought up. Healed wounds didn't need to be reopened. Edward straightened his shoulders, his eyes cold to the matter.

"What time, Al?"

"Tonight. At the back of HQ near the storage units." Edward nodded, lightly punching Al on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Al. Everything's been good. It _will_ stay that way. I'll make sure of that." Al smiled a little bit and cleared his throat.

"So, what are you going to do until then?" There was a teasing glint in his eye and Ed's face turned red again.

"Shut up!" Alphonse laughed as the door was slammed in his face and Ed cursed loud enough for him to hear. It only earned more laughter. The younger brother then turned and walked away, a wicked smile curled on his lips.

Edward opened the bathroom door and walked in casually as Winry squeaked behind the shower curtain. "It's me, Win."

"Ed! I'm bathing!"

"It's not like I haven't seen you naked before!" Ed knew he would regret that, but it was too late. A wrench flew at him from out of nowhere and hit him square in the forehead. He fell to the ground with a heavy thud and cursed. "Damn it! What the hell was that for?!"

"For being a guy! Now, out!" Ed ran out of the bathroom as another wrench followed him through the door.

The day had gone by entirely too fast and night began to descend on Central. Edward walked down the hall of HQ on the third floor towards Mustang's office. He wanted to catch him in there before he left to go outside, figuring he could just ask him what the hell was going on. Reaching the door, it was shut as usual, so he knocked. The familiar "Come in!" flowed through the wood and Ed opened it, stepping inside.

"Hey, Colonel Bastard!" Roy looked up from working on his paperwork (forcefully) and scowled. In the corner, Hawkeye calmly did her own while holding a pistol in her free hand pointed at Roy. Ed sat down in the chair in front of Roy's desk and put his feet up on a stack of papers. "So, what are we gonna talk about tonight?"

"What are you talking about, Fullmetal?" The raven haired man scribbled his signature at the bottom of a release statement and added it to one of the many piles boot free. He grabbed another and began to fill it out. Ed pretended to buff his nails.

"Uh huh, yeah…Right. Get to the bottom of it, Mustang."

"Ed, I'm a little busy right now. I will meet you _later._" His voice was injected with venom and was edgy as Hawkeye tapped her finger on her gun. Edward jumped up from the chair and sighed.

"Fine, sorry. I just thought we could take the chance and talk about it in here." Edward put his hands behind his head and strolled out of the room. As the door shut, Mustang looked up and rolled his eyes. Riza stared at him.

"What is it, Roy?" He smiled slightly and stood from his chair, stretching his muscles. He walked around his desk and towards his Lieutenant's desk as she watched him wearily. He closed his eyes and stopped a moment, turning towards the window.

"I thought he was cocky before, but now since he's getting a piece every night he's even worse."

"Well, you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you, Colonel?" Riza straightened a pile of papers calmly as she spoke, unaware that her secret lover was sneaking up on her casually. She looked up to where he was standing and gasped as she realized that he was no longer there; instead, his arms were wrapped around her waist and his chin was in the nape of her neck. He breathed onto her skin and whispered,

"I don't know what you mean." He planted a kiss on her neck and she leaned her head back against him, unable to control herself as he held her. She hissed into his ear.

"Roy, this is not appropriate." He kissed her again, making her shudder.

"Lighten up, Riza. Everyone knows to knock first." He chuckled warmly and pulled her out of her seat into an embrace. As he held her, she looked up at him and her eyes were soft.

"What was it that Ed was talking about?"

"Oh. Nothing much. I just wanted to let him know that I had another mission lined up for him."

"And you couldn't let him know now?" He touched his nose to hers.

"I wouldn't get this time with you then, would I, Lieutenant?"

Edward waited by storage unit 1 as the moon began to show brightly. He had his hands in his pockets and he leaned up against the side of the metal wall, whistling. It was a quiet night and there was no one about the grounds that evening, making Ed curious as to why. He was more curious to why he was expected to meet out here…And then Edward took in a breath in shock. He knew why.

It wasn't his brother who had talked to him that morning. It was someone else…Something else. It was "Envy." He turned around and saw the homunculus staring at him, the same wicked smile on his face that had been on Alphonse's. Or so he had thought at the time.

"Awww, pipsqueak still figured it out even with sex on his brain. Good job, midget." He sniggered, taking a step forward. Edward didn't move. He clapped his hands, transmuting his automail into an arm blade. Envy laughed harder this time. "Do you really think that will help you since it did so much last time? Please."

Suddenly, Edward was on the ground, a foot colliding with his ribs. He coughed painfully, swallowing back a warm liquid in his throat. Envy paced around him. "Did you honestly think that this was all over?" Envy took another kick, hitting Ed's jaw and sending him flying to the storage unit. Ed yelped this time, blood dribbling down the side of his head. He groaned, pulling himself up to his knees and coughing again.

"What the hell do you want, Envy. Didn't you get everything you needed?" Ed spat. The homunculus moved to his side, forcing him down to the ground on his stomach. He tried to wriggle free, but Envy punched him in the head. Ed saw stars, fighting to keep conscious as the green haired monster fingered with his metal arm.

"Actually, dear Edward…brother, I did not. And that is why I'm here." He found what he was looking for and disconnected the automail, pulling it off its port. Ed screamed. As the arm was thrown to the side, Envy flipped the boy over, straddling him and pinning him down. "All this time, I came for you. Sure, fucking Al was quite blissful, but it wasn't his tight ass I wanted to feel surrounding me." A hand went over Ed's mouth as he tried to shout. "No, no, dear. We can't have that. That would ruin all the fun."

Edward watched in horror as Envy pulled out a rope and a rag. The rag was stuffed in his mouth after his flesh arm was bound behind him along with his legs. He was then dragged to the end of the storage units, the very last one open and waiting for them. After he was pulled inside, the door was shut and he was surrounded by darkness. The silence was deafening and his ears began to ring. Minutes passed by and his heart began to race. He couldn't see a damn thing. He wasn't even sure what was going to happen. Did Envy mean what he said or did he leave him in here? His gut told him the truth and his stomach began to churn in fear. He was trapped.

Without warning, a hand snaked down his pants and grabbed his member, squeezing it with such force he cried into the gag. Envy's cold laugh pierced his ears and he fought off the urge to cry. He felt his pants being pulled off until his bottom half was completely bare. Envy was an inch from his ear then. He whispered, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to give you all I got. I was gentle on your brother. I had to save it for you." He grabbed Ed and flipped him to his stomach. Without wasting time, he climbed on top of him and leaned over, kissing Ed's back. "Time to take you for a looooong ride."

A scream echoed from the storage unit, but nobody was around to hear it…

Edward gasped, shooting straight up in his bed. He leaned over his bed, retching. Tears streaked his face and he panted. Beside him, Winry stirred, looking at him with worry. She was sitting up by his side in no time. "Ed, what happened? You're covered in sweat!" She wrinkled her nose in the dark. "Oh, god, Ed." She guided him back down on his pillow and turned the lamp on by the bed. She frowned at his pale face. He looked away from her.

"It's nothing, Winry." He coughed, feeling as if he would puke again. She got up from the bed and quickly cleaned up the mess. As soon as she finished, she brought back a glass of water, a wet cloth, and a large bowl. Climbing back on the bed, she made him sit up and lean against her and drink sips of water. When he took enough liquid to pass her inspection, she dabbed his forehead, cheeks, neck.

"That was far from nothing. Did you have a nightmare? Was it about Envy again?" She held the cloth to his forehead and held him gently as he shook. He avoided her eyes, giving her a silent "yes". She wrapped her arms around him. "Edward, it's been two months. I'm fine, Al's fine, everything is ok. We went through a rough time, but it's over. That's all that matters. You can't blame yourself." She kissed his forehead as he finally looked at her, a single tear streaming down the already wet tracks on his face.

"I know, Winry. But it will never be over. And that's what I'm truly afraid of."

Le Fin


End file.
